This invention is directed to a printable sheet for manufacturing identification card cores, a core for an identification card and a method of making the same.
The unsettling events of recent months have increased the public's awareness of the importance of security. This increased awareness, in turn, has resulted in an increased demand for positive identification of employees, contractors' employees and visitors to public buildings, manufacturing plants, office buildings and institutions. Photo identification cards have long been used for positive identification of persons, especially identification cards that are tamper resistant and, therefore, are dependable.
For universal use, such tamper resistant identification cards should be relatively easy and inexpensive to manufacture using conventional reproduction equipment such as digital cameras, computers and printing equipment controlled by such computers, which printing equipment includes laser printers (color or black and white), inkjet printers or ALPS microdry color printers. The identification material thus produced should be susceptible to lamination in conventional laminating equipment.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is a carrier sheet of easily removable, printable panels which can be printed with identifying indicia and/or photographs of an individual and then removed from the carrier sheet and formed into a core having inner flexible, resilient layers and outer surfaces which carry identifying indicia as well as a photograph, either black and white or color.
Another object of this invention is a method of manufacturing a printable sheet for making cores for identification cards which method includes the steps of extruding a heat sensitive polyethylene adhesive on to one side of a release film, laminating a porous, printable polyolefin film to the polyethylene side of the release film so as to transfer the heat sensitive polyethylene adhesive to the polyolefin film and die cutting sets of removable panels through the laminated polyethylene and polyolefin films.
Yet another object of this invention is a method of manufacturing an identification card by inserting a printed resilient core into a laminatable pouch and then laminating the core and the pouch into a tamper resistant identification card.
Other objects and purposes of this invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.